


Blue Bloods

by Amisbro



Series: Blue Bloods [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Swearing, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: Joshua is one of the top Vampire Hunters and has an utter hatred for them.  After witnessing the murder of his parents he is taken in and becomes one of the top in the Guild.  Now he is tasked with a new job:Work within a school where Humans and Vampires have to live and learn together while not losing his mind on his ownHOWEVERDoes someone know a secret from his past that even HE doesn't know?  What secrets does a new clan and a rebuilt Cross Academy hold in store for Joshua and everyone else!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for this fic series is going to be AFTER the Anime ended but with the knowledge that one of the characters from that series (Zero Kiryu) has died. Almost every character in this timeline will be a completely original character but based in the verse of Vampire Knight so keep that in mind as you read this.
> 
> There WILL BE a lot of language. I dare say that as a fic writer of over 20 years or so that this is one of the few times I will have been as abrasive with my language as ever and as "dark" as I have ever been. I felt it was necessary to make it so to reflect the series it was based on even if just about all of the characters you will be meeting in this prologue and later on are just about original.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this series: Its something I have been plotting now for about 3 years or so (It was originally going to be on tumblr actually) and I hope you enjoy it.

Prologue

MORNINGS SUCK!

Okay let’s be fair about this: Not all mornings suck. If you had a good night sleep or you had a night where you were with your s/o and *ahem* “did the do” then of course its not going ALWAYS be a bad day waking up because you know you had a grand night. Now if for some reason you are a person that woke up and realized you have to go do something you really don’t want to then...yeah...your morning is destined to be absolutely fucking miserable and you probably wish you could just end it right there!

Well for this person it wasn’t THAT BAD...but he still wasn’t in the best of moods considering the clientele he was about to deal with!

That man’s name...was Joshua

Joshua was a young man that came from overseas and specifically from America where ,of all things, a vampire infestation was running wild and because of said incident he lost some people that he genuinely cared about and namely his parents. It was one of the more horrifying things he went through in his life and the why and how he managed to escape THAT NIGHTMARE without so much as a bite mark was probably attributed to the fact that he was kind of nuts...okay more than that when you piss off the guy but he was crazy enough that ,when he found the shotgun in his parents house and fired it he was steady enough to just about take the thing’s head off! Surprisingly he didn’t and the Vampire fled but if there was one thing he learned back then it was that ,if you put a gun in his hand, he was going to make the shots count so messing with him wasn’t the best idea!

This leads us to where we are with him at the Guild that a former hunter in Zero Kiryu worked and him in possession of the famed “Bloody Rose” which was Zero’s weapon. He was given said item when it was found by another Hunter and he has made it a point to practice with it every day. To say the least he made sure to go and practice with the gun every day at a range and when people saw him come in they knew two things

1\. Don’t fuck with him

2\. Shut up and watch when he was firing at targets

The reason the second thing was important was because he was a near merciless monster when it came to the range. He would make it a point to not leave until he put a bullet in the head of 3 targets in a row and then 3 in the heart. Sometimes he did it in about 5 minutes and then left and other times if he wasn’t feeling it right away it would take him 30 minutes to an hour. When he was on though the rest of the Hunters knew to just “Shut up and watch”

Today was one of the “On” days

For reasons that escape a lot of people that tried to talk to the dude he was always more focused when he was pissed off (which you would think was every day but actually he was relatively chill guy believe it or not) and when that happened he wouldn’t even take a stance after loading and all he WOULD do is he would stand sidewways ,stare at the target ,fire his gun off into the designated areas and then put the gun back in his pocket and walk out! After that show people would just go back about their business and all but a lot of them were like

“Is this guy fucking HUMAN?!”

Well the answer to that is “...DUH!” but see because of how he would have these days...they immediately would just go

“ALLLLLRIGHTY THEN!”

Now why was Joshua exceptionally salty today? Well…

One thing Joshua HATES doing is going to see the head of the Guild...fucking HATES it because you see he just wants to get a job ,walk out the door, do the job, come home ,clean his gun (and I mean “Bloody Mary” not that other deed you pervert!) and then go to bed...sounds like a fulfilling life don’t it?

Well it was about to become MORE FULFILLING!

“You’re bullshitting me right? YOU WANT ME TO GO THERE?!” Joshua exclaimed at his boss whom tried to calm him down

“This wasn’t my decision. If it was up to me and knowing what you dealt with I would have you just deal with the Level-E’s running around out there but...Headmaster Cross is the one requesting this so I have to have you go. I wish I didn’t but its her call you know?” Headmaster Mizuno explained to Joshua who looked like he wanted to go punch a wall hearing this BUT he calmed himself enough to accept the job.

“Very well. If what you told me is accurate then I have to leave early morning to make it before nightfall right? I shall get my dinner ,eat and then get an early night because I can already see this is going to be one BITCH of a job!” Joshua yelled but not so much because he was mad at Mizuno...he wasn’t! Its kind of hard to be mad at the guy that allowed you to come to his guild and train at an early age while he also taught you regular subjects. For that Joshua was forever grateful and Mizuno was happy to have Joshua because he rose to a level as a Hunter that was scary! Like most people would be off at job and some would come back with a wet spot on their jeans because they pissed themselves firing the gun off let alone seeing a Level-E running around or at them! Joshua’s “I don’t give a flying fuck” attitude is something the Guild has been looking for for a good while and having him around in a lot of ways made people step up their game for sure!

After the meeting with Mizuno Joshua went down to the dining hall to speak with Chef Tachibana and got his usual order before taking his seat at a table off in a corner where people didn’t bother with him. I mean there was one guy that he spoke too but even he knew that if Joshua was in his corner he usually wanted to be left alone

_Today was a little different though_

“Hey Suzuki” Joshua called out and a young man whom looked to be about in his early to mid teens turned and saw Joshua off in his corner but waited properly “can you come over here. I need to have a word with you.” Joshua explained and his junior came over and took his seat next to his teacher

“What’s up Joshua? I heard you had one of your shows down at the range earlier...having a bad day I take it?” Suzuki asked and Joshua nodded after taking a bite of his delicious sandwich that Tachibana made and then speaking

“Unfortunately. You know...why is it that when there is some big job they can’t break either you in on them or one of these other young hunters? Why do they have to send ME of all people?” Joshua asked and really he knew the answer but he always seemed to look for Suzuki to confirm it because he trusted his opinion. A lot of the time if he was talking to any other Hunters (and this was rare as long as Suzuki was around) he would always ask for his confirmation just to make sure he wasn’t being bullshitted on. A lot of the time there would be some tales he heard so he would go to Suzuki (because the young apprentice was always asking to go on jobs which Joshua liked and Joshua would send him with them) and make sure the story was true...a good # of the times it was but he just needed to make sure on that off chance he was hearing some gourmet BS!

“Its because a lot of the time if they do some of them come back shaking so hard that they literally peed themselves! Masuda is the one that is the most notorious for this because he has the most unsteady hand of ANY other Hunters we have. I WOULD go but they never let me unless its to watch you and even then the job almost never takes that long….Is it true you stood on top of a moving car and killed a Level-E that was flying off?” Suzuki asked and Joshua nodded

“Don’t you go doing that crazy shit now but to answer the question: Yes I did that once because I was being asked to ride shotgun with a new Hunter and they didn’t even make it past approaching the target! I ended up driving and asked them to keep the car steady while I blew the thing sky high...it was honestly one of the few times I was scared for my life not because of the Vampire...he was going down anyways but because I was afraid the guy steering was going to flip the car with me on it! Somehow we survived that but I told Mizuno that the dude had to go!” Joshua explained and Suzuki was just awestruck by hearing this...his teacher was really THAT fearless?!

“That’s amazing! Do you do that kind of...I don’t know if ‘Stunt’ is the most appropriate thing to say but…”

“I’ll allow it this time...and to finish your thought: No I don’t try to do that a lot. I had to THAT TIME because we had to try and head it off before it made it to the town in question and the best way for me to get a shot in that case was on top of the car. DO NOT EVER TRY THAT...IS THAT UNDERSTOOD SUZUKI?!” Joshua exclaimed and Suzuki nodded. He knew when Joshua yelled it was for a damn good reason and in this case he knew better...and he also knew that if he was snapping it was probably a good time to end the conversation so they did and Joshua finished his meal. After that he went over to Suzuki and apologized to him but his Junior always understood his situation so he told him it was okay and they left well enough alone.

_Meanwhile at the New Cross Academy_

“So we are getting a new student?” A Red-Headed gentleman asked to the Headmistress in Yuki Cross and her “Assistant” as it were in Kaname Kuran

“His role isn’t so much as a student but he will be coming as the new Disciplinary Committee. I strongly advise you and your group Lord Michael to be on your best behaviour because its well known that his young man has a very deep hatred for Vampires and I don’t think he cares much if its a Pureblood or a Level-E. There will be an assembly meeting when he does get here and he will lay out his punishment if you step out of line. From what we know he is a sharpshooter so death is imminent if you step out of line...do we have an understanding?” Cross asked firmly and Michael nodded. He had heard that the person that was being sent was a short temper and had a bad past with Vampires. If anything he wanted to make things more welcoming for him but that was going to require earning his trust and that was something even he knew was going to be a very deep and painful battle!

As Michael walked out of the main office and headed back to the Night Class dorm a rather slender young man with light brown hair and blond tips walked up to him and greeted him

“Your Lordship did you just come back from the Mistress’ office?” The young man asked and got a gentle hair tussle from his Leader.

“I did. We are going to be meeting this new gentleman tomorrow night at an Assembly and its going to probably be a bumpy one. Its very well known about this person’s past with Vampires so he is probably not going to be too kind at first. I suggest we do our best along with Sean to make the transition as easy as we can. I also suggest if you have any ideas of pursuing anything with him to cool it until we can work out a truce...am I clear Christopher?” Michael asked and Christopher nodded even if he was a little saddened. While it was known that he was open about his sexuality when he was brought in to Michael’s clan he wasn’t the kind that just hit on just ANYONE! He needed to feel some kind of connection and closeness but even then he knew better and would respect anyone’s space so he was a little hurt by that insinuation. Nonetheless...Christopher adhered to the wishes of his Lord and as they entered the Dorm another gentlemen this time with jet black hair ,silver framed glasses ,and almost in a business suit greeted them and Michael was happy to see him.

“Well hello Sean. I hope our entrance didn’t disturb your reading. We would have knocked if it was going to.” Michael said and Sean just nodded and gestured for them to come have a seat in around the table in the lobby before finally speaking

“So...we have a new addition to the staff I hear. A bit of a temper on him no?” Sean asked and Christopher nodded before speaking

“Yes and we have an assembly tomorrow. I’m a bit nervous because if it goes too bad we might be kicked out before school officially starts up and I don’t want that. Its been the goal of the Night Class to always work to form a bond with humans and that is what we want to continue. It’s going to be really sad if we start off on the wrong foot with this new guy tomorrow you know?” Christopher said still a little hurt by Michael’s comment from earlier but nontheless the conversation continued

“Christopher is right. Kaname and his clan established a relationship in the old Cross Academy of some kind and we will want to continue with that...that is our mission. Our first goal however in a lot of respects needs to be to try and befriend this new person and NOT just to preserve us but because we need to work on re-establishing things. While yes there are people that respect us already there are going to be others that might not so we have to work on them. It’s really gonna be hard if this new person gets to them first and turns them into his…’parrots’. All I am going to say Sean is be VERY CAREFUL how you act around him. I know you might not like being here right now but we have to work together and at the very least try to work within his rules ,whatever they may be, starting tomorrow.” Michael explained and Sean knew that this was serious and a demand on him from his Leader so he took it very seriously. One thing this new crew wanted to do was continue the work Kaname and his clan started but if there was one thing he knew it was this

Justice is Blind to Royalty. When it comes to the gun that Joshua carries he would not hesitate to end them and thus...EXTERMINATE THE VAMPIRES FROM THE SCHOOL!


	2. Handshake Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua departs for the Cross Academy and all appears to be smooth sailing BUT such is life that isn't the case!
> 
> Meanwhile the Night Class has a bit of a discussion to try and figure out what is going on with their future "Discipline Committee" head and that gives a glimpse into at least ONE MEMBER of the trio...but why is he so interested in Joshua in the first place...hmm
> 
> Find out what happens in this new chapter of "Blue Bloods"

It was the day after the respective meetings within the Vampire Hunters Guild and the new Cross Academy and to say that things were going to be tense was really an understatement! The Day Class was on edge because they didn’t know what kind of demeanor this person was going to have and the Night Class was preparing for just about getting their heads bit off just because well...THEY’RE VAMPIRES!

At the guild in the early morning...things were just as tense but for a different reason

“Are you sure there isn’t someone else better equipped to handle this job? Babysitting bloodsuckers is one of the things I kind of never saw myself doing and today REALLY isn’t going to be a good day I have a feeling.” Joshua explained but Mizuno and Suzuki knew otherwise

“It’ll be fine. The absolute worst case scenario is you have to discipline one of them and you blow their head off...that would almost be therapeutic for you wouldn’t it?” Mizuno asked and Joshua just gave him that look like

Look man...I haven’t had my coffee which I would have had by now and you are poking me like this because of “reasons”. Back off or we are having it out here in the parking lot!

That is of course only what Joshua THOUGHT...what he said was a lot more calm

“If it was up to me I’d pull in ,kill all the Vampires and then walk out. I know I CAN’T because I am promising to be a ‘good boy’ since you were kind enough to take me in after my parents died and all that but the thought of being around cats like this is just not something I want to have to really think about.” Joshua explained and Suzuki spoke up

“You don’t have to worry about anything here Senpai. If anything I hope to be able to remember what I saw you do a few times at the range and be able to replicate that in the field someday. Just take it easy ,take a few deep breaths on the way there and think about the woman that you have pinned up on your wall on that poster and it will be alright!” Suzuki said with his usual carefree smile and that got glares from both men as they were both wondering HOW he knew about that! To the BEST of his knowledge...Joshua NEVER looked at any “Dirty Mags” around Suzuki and usually if he needed *ahem* “alone time” he would sit in his room ,do his deed, and then unlock the door after that...Suzuki SHOULDN’T know about his “Activities” in that room although he HAD seen the pick of one of the JAV girls he was sweet on a time or two and Joshua was okay with that...just so long as he didn’t see much else!

(Btw in the interest of full disclosure: Suzuki revealed to Joshua once that he preferred girls with B Cups...this wasn’t “Need to know” info but when Joshua heard this he was more than dumbstruck)

ANYWHO

Aside from that little “glitch” Joshua walked over to Suzuki and gave him a gentle headpat before speaking again

“Do me a favor alright Suzuki...take care of that room for me and make sure no one else goes in there. The only person allowed in it is you...just don’t go into my stash alright friend?” Joshua asked and Suzuki nodded. This is one of the few times Mizuno had EVER heard Joshua use the phrase “Friend” but Suzuki was just that for him: A true friend that would sit down and listen to Joshua rant and rave about things most would consider “First World Issues” but Suzuki’s mind was a bit more “mature” than most realized and Joshua could see it in him. Its why he would always call him over for lunch and they would have their chats. Josh would never admit it but he was going to miss those times.

“Well guys...I must go because this is going to be a hell of a drive and I want to make there by the time the “Evening Assembly” is supposed to start. Aside from that I might need to get a bite to eat because I am hungry and I didn’t get to have Tachibana’s world famous breakfast. He always would have one of those before he headed off on a “Morning Hunt” and now he wasn’t going to get to do that...and it wasn’t like this was going to be close enough to get “Drive-Thru” when going on a mission so to say that saddened him was also a grave understatement...basically the people he was going to miss the most were Tachibana ,Suzuki and his stash in his room...other than that everyone else could go to hell!*

*Everyone else except for Mizuno because of what he did for Joshua of course

As Joshua finished packing the trunk and getting into the passenger side (Mizuno was having him driven to the place...he knew him driving Angry/Hungry was never a good idea) he said his final goodbyes ,put the safety on “Bloody Rose” and put the gun in the case that was going to be stashed in the passenger side glove compartment. As he got in and shut the door everyone waved goodbye and off to the Academy he went!

Speaking of the Academy

_Night Class Dorm_

To say that the day was an uneventful one would be an understatement...then again this was normal for the trio of gentlemen as Michael was in the kitchen cooking their breakfast at about 11 AM and Christopher always wanted to question why he made it so late but HE would think better of it...Sean on the other hand…

“Is there a reason we eat ‘Breakfast’ so close to when Humans would be having ‘Lunch’? Its a wonder we get at least two meals out of this when you are making us eat so late!” Sean exclaimed and Michael turned and gave him a look that said

_Either you shut the hell up or YOU can cook Breakfast for a week!_

...suffice to say that Sean kept his trap shut until he saw the Breakfast and it was always a good one! The menu for today was as follows

Blueberry Waffles  
Orange Juice  
Bacon (This one puzzled Sean but Christopher was seemingly enamored with the food so it was ALMOST a staple believe it or not)  
Finally Buttered Toast

According to Michael: THIS was a breakfast spread he wanted to do for them for a while but to do it he wanted to make things right which is why they had a late breakfast. Tonight they wouldn’t get to have “The Best Dinner” and would have to go to the Cafeteria to get some food before the assembly..not IDEAL but they had to do it before and when they did they usually would try their best to be “incognito” which almost NEVER worked! No one’s fault mind you but there would be times when the “fan club” would pop over and ,to say the least, it always made Sean uncomfortable the most but there was nothing he could do.

_Anyways_

On this morning the trio was eating their spread when Christopher piped up

“Tonight is that assembly isn’t it? That means Joshua is probably going to be running it isn’t he?” Chris asked his two elders and Michael spoke up for the remaining duo

“He is and from what I know he will be running it. I don’t think its going to be an ‘Assembly’ like we are used to where we would ask questions but I think he wants to introduce himself and get out. I can respect that honestly because no one wants their time wasted but I would also like a way to get to learn about this person myself. I know you have your own reasons for wanting to get to know him Chris but before that can happen we need to be able to get comfortable around him and hopefully him with us. I hope you understand that?” Michael asked Chris and he nodded before Sean spoke up

“Joshua is a human...that much we know and we know that he has had a past that makes him despise people like us. While I admit to not being the fondest of Humans myself at this time I am willing to help Michael make this work and hopefully we can start with Joshua...understand?” Sean asked and again Christopher nodded who grabbed his slice of toast from the platter before speaking

“I know that Joshua’s past isn’t the best because of people like us but I want us to be able to work with him and maybe help mend fences with him and us at the very least. I have a feeling there is something else he isn’t telling anyone and it can’t just be about the night his parents were killed...something else happened before that and it bothers him greatly and if possible I want to get to the bottom of it. Will you be willing to help me with that when the time comes?” Christopher asked and the gentlemen nodded but FIRST they had to past the assembly and the potential car wreck THAT was going to be

_Now where was Joshua in the first place?_

That answer was actually not that far away BUT they ran into a bit of a snag getting there

You see...everything had been packed properly was in order and everyone was expecting him to be there a few hours before the assembly. The issue there was that ,on the way to the town leading to the Academy, they had a BIG PROBLEM!

That problem: A Horde of Level-E and the driver all but being in the fetal position behind the driver’s side seat!

“Oh for fuck...WILL YOU GET UP?! WE AREN’T GETTING TO WHERE WE NEED TO BE IF YOU CAN’T GET THE HELL OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR AND HELP ME SHOOT THESE FUCKERS?!” Joshua screamed so loud that you would have thought he had a bullhorn and was broadcasting his location about 5 blocks down! As it was the resident Vampire Hunter was trying to play “Space Invaders” with the Horde and this caused a bit of a problem because of they could get to the car (which he was now standing on top of by the way) he was going to probably get his ass chomped on and that wasn’t something he was looking forward to!

_The good news was...help was on the way!_

It turns out that Joshua’s screaming at the driver attracted the attention of someone at the Academy! While Joshua was busy trying to save his Shotgun Shells with “Bloody Rose” Kaname appeared and starting wiping out the horde along with Joshua. Forget for a minute that Joshua HATES Vamps but he didn’t want to get chewed on either and started working with the “Headmaster” of the Academy and they cleared out enough of the horde to back off the rest and call it a day...SURELY Joshua was going to have SOME LEVEL of Gratitude towards the man...right?

“I’d say ‘Thank You’ but we know that would be a half-assed attempt at showing any level of gratitude but I will say that I do appreciate you coming here and helping with this considering I HAVE A COWARD FOR A DRIVER AGAIN...will you get out of the car NOW and meet the man that just helped save your pathetic ass or what?” Joshua shot at the driver whom listened to what Joshua said and did as asked.

“Yoshihiro this is...Kaname I am assuming?” Joshua asked as he introduced his driver to their rescuer and Kuran nodded before speaking

“That is correct and we were told you would be at the Academy by now but it would appear you were having a handful with these guys...someone didn’t want you getting to the Academy now did they?” Kaname asked and Joshua bit back his usual witty retort and came up with something a bit more...respectful

“THAT would be my guess sir. We were just on the way to getting into town when all of these guys came and decided to start a big mess! Apparently Yoshi here isn’t used to this and hid in the car but to be fair I think given our situation that was a decent idea. Yoshi will you say your hello to this man please?” Joshua commanded and Yoshihiro did just that

“Thank you for helping us. If you hadn’t come I think we were both worried as to what was going to happen to the car and if we would make it to our goal. Do you work for the Academy?” Yoshihiro asked and Kaname nodded

“I do. I help Headmistress Cross run the Academy and we have two classes much like the old one: The Day Class for the Humans and at Night its the Vampires turn. We have this setup this way to help people try to get along better because ,while the old school was good at accomplishing that, we are worried that things could happen that could cause issues between the Purebloods and the Humans. This is why we asked Joshua to come as the new ‘Discipline Committee’ and I take it you have accepted that invitation?” Kaname asked and Joshua just nodded and explained that ,due to the time wasted with the horde, he wanted to just get there and do the assembly the next day due to what happened. Kaname agreed to that and made a note to tell Michael as soon as they got in...that didn’t take much longer!

It was about an hour when they got back to the Academy and Joshua had his bags slung over his shoulder while Yoshi walked behind him and the two men had a bit of a chat

“I know a thing or two about Vampires so...did you hear me screaming when we were having our issues with that horde a bit ago?” Joshua asked and Kaname nodded

“I did. I figured if you weren’t at least near the gate before Twilight you either were having issues with a horde or you stopped to eat. Upon hearing you yelling I knew which it was and decided that it would be best to make sure that I got there before anything bad happened and then I could escort you to the Academy the rest of the way. Are you by chance hungry?” Kaname asked and Joshua didn’t want to say “Yes” but the monstrous growl that came from his belly won out.

“Yes sir. I had breakfast before I started on the trip but to try and beat Twilight I didn’t eat lunch so I am kind of hungry. Would it be alright with you if ,when I got into the Academy, I stopped to grab a bite to eat?” Joshua asked and Kaname nodded without looking at him. He wasn’t mad at Joshua but he knew if they stopped to chat then it would take EVEN LONGER to get there.

“Of course and I will inform Michael that the Assembly is tomorrow. I know you don’t trust Vampires even if they ARE ‘Purebloods’ like myself that just saved your life but everything will go smoothly I assure you. All you have to do is try to understand they mean no harm and it will be fine. I know that’s going to be hard at first for you but I assure you the Night Class wants the best for everyone and that includes you Joshua.” Kaname explained as they stopped at the entrance to the Academy courtyard and as they did the “Headmaster” turned to Joshua to speak one more time

“After we walk through this gate and then after the Assembly tomorrow you will have the full support and backing of myself and Headmistress Cross. All we ask of you is that there is no provocation on your end and I will make sure there is none on the end of the Night Class. We want the best for you and for the Night Class so if you will TRY and work with them I promise you will have our full support...do we have a deal Joshua?” Kaname asked as he extended his hand for a handshake and Joshua returned it in kind but he did have one message for the Headmaster

“I give you my word I will not provoke any member of either class but I will not be walked over either. I lived my life watching a lot of shit go down and what I can tell you is that I don’t forget things and my trust needs to be earned. I won’t mess with the Night Class but I will explain the rules that I go by at the meeting tomorrow and the punishment that comes with intentionally not following them” And at saying that Joshua pulled his “Bloody Rose” from his back pocket to show Kaname “is this acceptable to you sir?” Joshua asked and whilst to some it would be seen as coming off snarky and disrespectful Kaname understood and they shook hands before walking through the gate where Joshua went straight to the cafeteria and chowed down before going to his room in the Day Class dorm.

And so it truly begins...what will happen next?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I got this chapter out a little later than I would have liked but I committed a mortal sin of stopping in the middle of a dialogue scene but I wanted to make sure that it was going well and at that time I had wrote a good bit. The second "real chapter" will be up in a few days once I get my thoughts right for it to get each segment figured out. I do hope you are enjoying this and I hope you will stick with me on this one because I have wanted to write a fic series based on Vampire Knight for a good while but trying to write it where its a lot of OCs and like 2 characters from the OG series as we know ain't easy but I am doing my best
> 
> Hope to see you in Chapter 3 friends


	3. Some Assembly Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Joshua arrived at Cross after a "Freaky Encounter of the Level-E Kind" and his proper introduction to the school is today! What happens when he finally gets a chance to face both classes for the first time? Is it the beginning of building a firm foundation OR is it the beginning of some level of problems between Joshua and one of the classes?

_The next day_

One would think that the day after Joshua;s arrival would be uneventful...you would THINK that and you would be oh so WRONG!

The day for Joshua started at about 8 AM when he would head over to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Now what was interesting here is that APPARENTLY the chef at the VHA (Vampire Hunters Association) heard about Joshua’s mission and got ahold of the person that prepares breakfasts there and gave then Joshua’s menu. They also gave him the “Supper Menu” even though there was a lot of time he was probably going to have to “skip” that for certain events like this assembly he had which was going to take place around “Nightfall”. Joshua recounted the discussion he had with the heads of the Academy after he made his way to his room and deposited his belongings

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[FLASHBACK]

_Headmaster’s Office/The night prior_

“So its understood that we are having an assembly and there is to be no issues is that understood?” Yuuki asked and Joshua nodded before speaking

“I have given my word to Mr. Kuran that I will not do anything untowards and provoke anyone in the school. I will also promise you that IF the ‘Bloody Rose’ is to be used I will not point it at a Day Class member. They will be sent to you specifically and I will handle the Night Class accordingly. I’m unfortunately too good a shot and my records at the Association’s range will attest to this. If I shot a normal Human I would immediately turn myself in because I don’t want to take the life of a Day Class member.” Joshua explained and Kaname seemed satisfied with that but he also wanted to discuss something else with Joshua while they were there

“I know its a painful discussion for you but...your past and how there were Vampires who killed your parents….Isn’t it true that…” Kaname trailed off and Joshua was dumbstruck by why he hesitated. This didn’t “anger him” but confused him more than anything

“Isn’t WHAT true? I can’t answer the question if you don’t ask it Mr. Kuran.” Joshua stated but Kaname chose to drop the subject. This perplexed Joshua and ,under normal circumstances, he would have snapped and then screamed at a person for pulling that. He didn’t here though and that was noted by the Brother/Sister duo.

“You had originally requested an outdoor assembly but from the form here that I have its been changed to one at the Auditorium here. Was that your doing or was that someone at the Association?” Yuuki asked and Joshua knew immediately what she was talking about

“I had asked for the meeting place to be changed. The reason is because ,as I was thinking about this, screaming and yelling ,which I am very good at doing, wasn’t going to accomplish anything. After I spoke with Kaname he got the Auditorium freed up and now we are going to be working in there and we are going to do this like I did at home where I will talk and then people will be allowed to ask questions. I want this to go as smoothly as possible BUT as we well know things can go bad in a hurry and that wouldn’t be to anyone’s benefit. One thing I am going to ask is for Kaname to help with the people in the back while I handle the front row for questions. I think if we do that we can keep things from going ‘off the rails’ as the kids say and that would be WONDERFUL! I would also like to request that the Night Class be situated in the front so that if they have a question I can get the microphone to them ASAP. Is that doable?” Joshua asked and the two heads agreed to the conditions.

When Joshua walked out of the office he was pondering patrolling the Night Class dorm but thought better of it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Michael and Co. (Okay he didn’t but that’s besides the point) but it was he wanted to wait until classes started officially to even consider that. One thing he DEFINITELY needed to do when he started doing his patrols there was take note of rooms that were empty. He had a feeling that there would be more of them coming in the future ,which was fine, but he also knew if the class was going to grow then he would need to ask for more help on the Committee.

_So what did Joshua do instead?_

He went back to his room and locked the door. As he did the images of his parents being murdered brutally flashed in his head which just made him angry but there was also the fact that now he knew that Kaname knew something about his parents and WHAT was going to be a subject to be brooched at a time that was going to be necessary and right now that wasn’t it! What it was was time for sleep and Joshua made sure to go to get washed up before he hit the sack...even if he didn’t sleep like a “normal person” under the covers

 

[END FLASHBACK]  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So on this morning Joshua woke up ,showered and then proceeded to go downstairs and get his breakfast which the Chef there already was ready with and Joshua was happy to take it and then proceeded to find a corner to sit in and just be on his own. This is where his morning went from being “quiet” to “Oh boy”

Alright it wasn’t all bad and as the students came in and saw him sitting at his table they introduced themselves and Joshua politely said “Good Morning” before resuming his breakfast. One student however did want to ask him about why he was there and Joshua was willing to entertain the question

“I’m here because its work and I was given a job. I’m here because I was requested to be here by the heads of this Academy and to try and help maintain order. I will answer further questions at the Assembly later tonight if that is okay because right now all I want to do is just sit here and enjoy my breakfast.” Joshua explained in a manner that he hoped didn’t come off insanely crass and the student understood and left him be. This ,however, would not be the last time that Joshua had to deal with the Day Class before the Assembly but it would be the FIRST TIME that he had an interesting encounter with the Night Class before said event!

As the bell rang for the students to go to class Joshua followed them so that he could meet with the instructor and they would have an introduction of sorts but after that Joshua would leave. This went without incident (mostly...there was one wiseass that tried to come off wrong and Joshua gave him a warning which shut him up in about seconds) but there were some questions that were directed at Joshua and he politely stated that he would answer all questions at the Assembly that night. This was something he repeated throughout the course of the day whenever he met with members of the class and it did get somewhat headache inducing

_Which brings us to this_

Around the Lunch Break for the Day Class Joshua walked around the courtyard and saw a HUGE TREE that was there! For reasons that escaped him it fascinated him especially when he saw a carving in the tree that belonged to the heads of the school...nothing wrong with that but it piqued his interest something fierce and he decided to make note of it in case something about it ever came up. During this observation a young woman walked to him from the Day Class to try and ask him about something and that brought on something even Joshua didn’t expect!

“I don’t think Joshua is interested in talking right now”

The voice that the two individuals heard caused both heads to snap in the direction of the sound and when they did they saw Sean of the Night Class. Now usually around now the Night Class isn’t out and about so seeing this was...well interesting and it was so much so that Joshua decided to find out what was going on.

“You’re not entirely wrong that I didn’t want to talk sir but I do find it interesting that you are out here. Is it right for me to assume you belong to the Night Class?” Joshua asked and Sean nodded which then brought on the next question from Joshua

“Why are you out here? According to the rules I have the Night Class isn’t allowed out until about Twilight. Isn’t this an infraction?” Joshua asked and Sean nodded but then proceeded to explain the reason for him coming out there.

“You are correct that I am not to be out here...that is true but I came to tell you that Lord Michael would like to speak with you personally after the Assembly tonight at the dorm. If you feel the request is strange I understand but I assure you he wants to do you no harm. There are far less trustworthy people out there that would like that.” Sean explained to Joshua whom seemed a little taken aback by the comment but then composed himself and replied

“While I might have to think about that last statement...I shall do your Lord a service and come to the Dorm afterwards. I hope that whatever he wants to talk about can be answered at the Assembly but at the same time if there is something more…’private’ he would like to ask me I shall do him that honor. Its not every day that Royalty requests a meeting with me so I will grant him his request.” Joshua replied and Sean then turned and left to go back into the Dorm and when Joshua went to go talk to the student again they disappeared and THIS perplexed Joshua as well...something surely wasn’t right here!

_The Assembly_

The Auditorium packed with people and both Kaname and Yuuki were awaiting their new member of the Discipline Committee to enter and Joshua did...through the back of the building!

Was this THAT big a deal? No but it was worth mentioning if only because of the fact that he had been asked to come in from the front of the room just because it seemed more “official” and usually Joshua paid attention to stuff like that...this was different and the speculation (as dangerous as it was) was that he just wanted to “make an entrance” and ,that would be creative if true, but as the class was about to find out he wasn’t happy with having to do that...AT ALL!

As Joshua made his way to the front of the Auditorium he made his apologies to Kaname and Yuki and then handed over “Bloody Rose” before taking his microphone for the Assembly

“I’m first of all going to apologize for coming in from the back entrance. I know what I was told to do and I would have but someone went above and beyond to lock the front door and I couldn’t get in. I don’t know WHY since people knew I was going to be running this meeting tonight but it happened and for those of you that WEREN’T a part of that I apologize for starting this Assembly a little salty but that happened and I’m not happy about it. I want you to know that I will be on the lookout for more of that in the future so behave yourselves from now on.” Joshua said to the class and one of the students raised their hand to ask a question and Joshua spoke again

“You will have a chance to ask me any questions you want when my part is done so please try to save it if you can for that because Kaname will be coming around with a microphone when its time for open questions/” Joshua explained and the person complied and put their hand down as Joshua got ready to do his introduction and explanation of why he was there.

“My name is Joshua and I am your new ‘Discipline Committee’ at this Academy. I was sent here by the Vampire Hunters Association where they asked me to keep an eye on the students of the Day Class and the Vampires of the Night Class. If I’m honest the idea of ‘Babysitting’ Vampires doesn’t thrill me but it was a job I was apparently the only one qualified to do so that is why I am here. I have made a promise to your Headmaster and Headmistress that the gun I inherited in “Bloody Rose” will not be used on any Day Class members because I’m not a guy that misses and I don’t give warning shots! I have however stated that any severe infractions would be sent to these two immediately otherwise I just give you a writ and send you on your way.

Let me be clear about this now: Most of you here are the ‘Day Class’ so that means once sunset/twilight hits you are to be in your dorms. I don’t care if you want to be out there to say hello to the three gentlemen sitting in the front here because that isn’t my job. MY Job is to keep everyone in check and to make sure you are learning proper so if you will do me the honor of trying to make my job easier that would be wonderful!

It should also be noted that I don’t like to repeat myself. If I tell you that you are to be in the Dorm then do it and don’t question it. If I tell you that you are to be in class and not trying to sneak into the Night Class Dorm then go back! I’m not here to make a whole lot of friends and to be honest ,for the most part, I am a loner. I spoke to maybe one or two people at the VHA and here I might talk to someone if I feel we can ‘click’ in that matter but you have to help me help you get a better education...are we clear on that?” Joshua asked and almost the whole Auditorium let out one big “SIR!” and the ones that didn’t Kaname made personal note of. After that speech Joshua opened the floor to questions and the girl that raised her hand earlier raised back up and Kaname took the microphone he had and walked up to the girl and had her stand up to ask her question

“When you were in the Association did you have this style of discipline at all times or was this something you just started?” The girl asked and Joshua immediately responded

“This was something that I taught myself when I walked into the Association. The people there were good people don’t misunderstand that but I knew that to get ahead I was going to have to try and become BETTER and really dedicated at the job. That took all of 3 months when I joined and there were jobs that they sent me on ,such as this one, that most other Hunters outright have said ‘I won’t do that’ so they send me on the jobs...fun isn’t it? The young man two rows down and on the far right Mister Kuran.” Joshua instructed and Kaname followed the directions for Joshua and when they got to the young man he had an interesting question

“What do you want to accomplish here personally? I know that you are someone that is very good at hunting but that is far different than working with two classes. Are you going to try and work to bring them together or start a war here?” The gentlemen asked and Joshua had to think for a good minute so in that time Kaname tried to answer for him before he directed back to him

“I think for Joshua his goal is going to be to try and help us bridge that gap again between the two classes. That was accomplished in the last one with the old Committee that Yuki was apart of but times changed and other things changed as well so it makes the challenges far different than before...isn’t that right Joshua?” Kaname asked and Joshua nodded before continuing the thought

“It is far more different and a part of that is ,if we look at these three gents sitting here, I dare say you Mr. Kuran had a bigger Night Class to work with. Either the Purebloods for the most part disappeared or not that many wanted to enroll here which could be interesting to discover which is the right answer. It makes it easier to keep track of the Class though because I’m not running all over creation to try and track down where everyone is going to be scattered around and that is something I was worried about. I might not have said it publicly but I will say it now that I would like to work with the Night Class on their goals but to do that we are going to have to work on our goals together and I hope we can. Is it going to be easy? Not by a long shot! Will there be bumps? I don’t doubt that for a second! I will however keep trying to work with them though through whatever problems we have because that is part of my personal goals here as well as help you keep things in order sir.” Joshua explained and Kaname was happy to hear that as was Michael...then again was Joshua just saying what Kaname WANTED or was their a genuine want here...he’d find out in a bit for sure

The next to last question had to do with Joshua’s past and that was one question Joshua (politely) refused to answer cos he didn’t want to think about certain parts of it and the student respected that. The final question was a good one that he DID answer and it was from Christopher of the Night Class!

“If something ever happened and you felt…’abandoned’ by your own let say. Would you ever consider moving in with the Night Class?” Christopher asked and this caught EVERYONE by surprise but the surprises didn’t end there when Joshua answered the question

“Christopher you have asked a question that ,truth be told ,I had pondered rolling around in my head, thinking about scenarios like that. The issue we run into here is that I am someone that has always been a loner and someone that it takes a long time to build a trust with. If you were able to talk to Mizuno at the VHA they would tell you that I didn’t hang out with anyone or talk to many people and that was a respected thing with my personal space and its something I would like EVERYONE here to do. That said...it also VERY EASY to make a person like me hate you and want you away from me for good! Now I know that can’t happen here because you are here to learn to work with the Humans and sometimes I think we ,as humans, need to learn to work together with our own kind because...hoo boy! Do we sometimes create brutal conflicts within our own so that no one is happy! Try reading social media sometime and see the stupid things people complain about with media that they don’t directly control save by wallet or remote. Its stupid but its something we do regularly and it annoys me greatly...its why I have more people on this planet that hate my guts for expressing opinions than I do friends and I’m sadly used to to that but I make do. Its not something people SHOULD get used to but here we are

Now let me ACTUALLY ANSWER the question since you asked it

I feel abandoned a lot really but I never really ‘ran’ from that...almost embraced it which might upset you ,anger you or whatever your feeling is. I’ll respect it any way you feel because trust me for the longest time I felt that way and then I went and said ‘Well Josh you bring it on yourself for being a crass idiot so try to open up’ and then I realize that when I do that is when I get hurt the most...heck the fact that I told you that might open me up to more crap from people ,not necessarily you of course, but there are people that use that to their advantage and they know how to really fuck with people that are that mentally fragile. Trust me its not something I haven’t thought about but I also know Chris that I bring it on myself sometimes...I’ve learned to live with it too sadly” Joshua explained and after that Kaname handed him back his gun and and adjourned the assembly. After this Joshua walked out the (unlocked) front door to the Auditorium and made his way to the Night Class Dorm where Michael waited at the Front Door and then let him in as he walked in behind and led him to the Commons Area where a tea set was awaiting them and for some reason...that made Joshua strangely happy even if he couldn’t understand why quite yet

“You let out a lot tonight didn’t you?” Michael asked as they sat down and he poured the tea for them

“I did...I’m a bit surprised I was that…’open’ especially on that last question but I felt it deserved the kind of answer a question like that would need to be satisfactory. Its all true so don’t think I was just saying something like that to get in the good graces of the Night Class because THAT isn’t my concern. I have just as many concerns currently with this class ,as small as it is, as I do the Day Class.” Joshua explained and Michael understood what he meant.

“I get it. You know that you had your issues with a Vampire killing your parents and now you hold a grudge and I understand that. Its amazing to some however that you have taken this attitude and transferred it also to the Day Class. Is it true what you said about just being a loner?” Michael asked as he couldn’t fathom being that anti-social. Where he came from he was quite a socialite in his circles and was someone that made connections easily. He couldn’t grasp the idea of Joshua just being on his own so much

“It is. After I was trained to be a Hunter I stayed pretty much to myself and I didn’t socialize with anyone save the head of the Association in Mizuno and a young man named Suzuki whom was a good kid and he actually listened well. I can’t say one bad thing about him because he was just so nice and he actually took care of me when I first started there...keep in mind too I was supposed to be HIS SENIOR but he wanted to make sure that I was happy and I don’t forget that level of kindness you know?” Joshua asked as he sipped his tea and even took a muffin which was to die for! He didn’t know who made that but wanted to thank them at some point.

“We all need those kinds of people in our lives and its good that you had him to look after you when you joined there. The landscape is greatly different here but hopefully in due time you can find your place and will make some good friends along the way. We ,the Night Class, will not hinder you in your duties here and if there is anything we can do to help you then I would like to know. Not now ,since you just really started here, but over time I want you to be able to understand that we want the best for everyone and that includes you. In the very brief time that you have been here I know that Christopher has already wanted to get to know you better but he knows you need time. Sean is a bit trickier because ,much like you with Vampires, he isn’t too terribly fond of Humans because of the fact that a Hunter killed his parents and he never forgave for that.” Michael explained and Joshua put a finger on chin in contemplation as he went into thought about what his Lordship had told him about Sean’s past.

“I’ve heard about that incident and have personally read about it in the records of the Association. Because of my level of Rank there were things that they allowed me to do that others can’t and one thing was study previous cases of ‘potential wrongdoing’ and I thought that was fascinating. I will give Sean my personal condolences about that incident because from what I can tell neither parent was on the attack of the Hunter and was shot ‘just because’. I wonder how many more cases there are that were like that but alas I can’t go back due to my orders here. Only way I could get a hold of any records now would be to phone someone but I am not one to cause suspicion. I am deeply sorry about what happened though that I can promise you.” Joshua finished and Michael was satisfied with that. It was rare to be able to sit down with a Hunter and not have a gun pointed at his head and it was doubly shocking for one to be so open about things that they have read...this was something that needed to be discussed further but Michael wanted Joshua to be able to get some sleep so after they finished some more tea and muffins Joshua took his leave and Michael escorted him back to the entrance of the pathway to the Dorm. As they stood there Michael did have one more thing to tell Joshua.

“Starting tomorrow you will be our monitor and for that I promise we will not cause you any trouble because we know our punishment if we do. I would caution however that you watch the Day Class. I have a feeling there will be some there not too happy with how ‘hostile’ you were to us even if it was well intended. If there are any problems and you feel they can not be resolved with Headmaster Kuran and Headmistress Cross don’t hesitate to come find me. I want the best for everyone here as does Christopher at least...Sean we will work on but for now just leave we’ll just leave him be. I have a feeling before long a lot of changes are going to be going on in this school and I want you to help steer them in the right direction. We might not be friends now but at the least let’s work on being allies. Can you do that for me?” Michael asked and Joshua nodded before speaking one more time

“Its going to take some time for me and I know this might seem like we are ‘buddy buddy’ now but I think its going to take a bit of time and trust on both sides and I will do my best to make sure that everything goes smoothly. If anything does happen and it can’t be resolved with the heads of this Academy I will be sure to come find you. I also hope and pray to never have to find you on the wrong end of ‘Bloody Rose’ because after having heard about the story of Sean’s parents...I don’t want to be responsible for a death of a Pureblood! Level-E’s...they can go pound sand but if you are as noble as I think you are then I will make sure that everything goes well for you and your clan. THAT is my word and my WORD is my BOND and I don’t break that unless necessary. Now then...go back into your dorm and make sure that the rest of your group knows that we start working on mending some fences tomorrow so get some good rest because now we begin the rebuilding process and I am determined to make it stronger than it ever could be.” Joshua said with a firm tone and now HE put out his hand and Michael shook it. After that the two parted and Joshua went back to the Day Class Dorms and his room for a good night’s sleep

Little did Joshua know...he was about to become a “Marked Man”!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not I wasn't expecting this chapter to BE as long as it was (it clocks in at over 7 pages on Google Docs) nor did I think it would take as long to write. I wanted to start to build up to something NOW that will start to happen over the next few chapters as relationships start to form at the school and I hope you will see where they start to go...or potentially start to deteriorate!
> 
> The next chapter will be up in a few days. I'm currently in the middle of something on a game so its going to take me a little while but hopefully I'll get everything situated and drop two more chapters on you in the very near future.
> 
> Take care friends

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have the "key points" mentally wrote up but getting them typed up is a different story. I do hope that the first real chapter will be up and wrote for you to read ASAP just give me a little time friends
> 
> Take care


End file.
